My Girl's Guide to Vampires 1
by Renee123
Summary: A normal life of a normal teenager turned out to have a reason. Two new super hot and gorgeous kids show up in the town and it turns out Lori lived for the new boy. Will she accept her fate? If yes, what's next?


"Visit me today," He said. "I'll be waiting."

Yeah, right. And I'll vanish tomorrow.

His mom let me in, and the minute I entered his room, I saw him with Mandy, the school's most popular girl. And I already thought he changed!

He was on her, kissing her violently. Her blond curls were spread all around the big, white bed. The velvet was like an ocean of white cream.

I stared at them kissing for some time, getting annoyed that he didn't notice me yet.

He noticed me, only when I pushed the door and they slamed against the wall.

"Lori!" he yelled. He jumped away from her. Stupid. I saw everything. Their lips together, his bare chest and... Hers.

I had to hold on to a table not to fall down. I covered my eyes with my free hand, to calm the pulse as Mandy was putting her bra on.

"Lori, it's not like that!" Alex started his excuse. "She just came and..."

"Tell me," I interrupted. "What would happen if I wouldn't come here?"

He looked at me, confused. Mandy already had her t-shirt on. She was staring at the floor, probably smiling.

"What would _this_ lead to, if I did not interfeer?" I asked.

"Nothing!" he said.

I glared at him, begging for looks to kill.

Mandy stood up and walked towards the door.

"I told you he'll be mine." He said when she stopped next to me. "You're a clever girl. I don't know what you wanted from such an idiot like him."

"Me neither." I said and she walked away. I still glared at Alex, who gave me a begging look.

"Lori..." He started, walking to me, with his arms opened wide.

"Don't touch me!" I said, hitting his hands. I realized just at that moment, that my cheeks were wet. Why was I crying, anyway?

"Lori, please..." he began again. As stubborn as a donkey.

"I don't have anything involved with you now, Alex. This is a goodbye." I said, turned around and left.

"What in the world happened?" Alex's mom asked, going out of the kitchen.

"Your son is a cheat." I said, walking by her, quickly.

"Lori!" I heard behind me. He was running down the stairs, not even with his shirt on yet, probably, only in his jeans, which made him look very hot. What was I thinking, anyway?! The guy just cheated on me, and I get hotties to him!

"Lori, wait!"

"Put your shirt on, young man! And leave her alone, you've done enough trouble!" His mom yelled into his ear, but he was staring just at me. And I was staring back.

"It was very nice. Thank you. Now, good bye." I whispered and walked out, smacking the door behing me.

"I knew from the very beginning!" My friend, Sophie said.

"We all did!" My other friend, Lauren said.

"What's with him, anyway? Mandy?" Sophie shaked in disgust.

"And to think what might have happened if you wouldn't be there! You saved the girl!" Lauren said.

I just nodded all along their talk. I didn't listen to what they were saying, instead, I thought why I not felt any pain, and hole in my deep self.

"Hello! Come back! Don't leave us!" I heard. When I came back to earth, I saw Sophie's hand waving infront of me. "You haven't even drank a sip of the hot chocolate!"

I looked down at the chocolate, and stared at it.

"Did he give you any crack?" Sophie asked.

"N-no, I'm sorry." I said ans quickly drank a little of my hot chocolate.

"Why are we drinking hot chocolate druring Summer?" Lauren asked, changing the topic. She probably realized that I had no intention on talking about him.

"'Cause it's tastey!" Sophie replied.

We all giggled and sat in silence for a moment.

"Lori, there's a guy staring at you." I heard from Lauren.

"I don't care, I'm..." Then I cut my words. I'm single now. "I'm not interested yet."

"But he's so hot!" Sophie whispered in high pitch into my ear.

I looked up and, indeed, there was a guy staring at me. Indeed he was pretty hot, but I just broke up with Alex today.

"Ah, anyway. There will be many other chances." Lauren said and started talking about some new Green Day album coming out, while I felt really uncomftable, because the boy was still staring at me. He was about my age, black hair and I saw that he had very dark eyes.

Finally, I got mad and glared at him as harsh as I could, but it only made him grin.

"Maybe he's new." I heard Sophie say. They probably noticed the event that I just created. "Let's go talk to him."

"No!" I said, grabbing her hand as she was about to walk to him. I didn't know why my reaction was so sudden, but I pulled my friend back on her seat, anyway.

"Ow, that hurt! What's with you, girl?" she asked me.

"What if he _isn't_ new? What if he's some kind of raper-stalker?" I said, making her face look very odd, even though I knew myself I was talking absurd.

"You might be right. Better check if he's in our school, then we can talk to him." Lauren said, forcing herself not to look at him.

I've seen him the day after, aswell. I was doing shopping for my mother, while he was there aswell. He was with a girl, which looked a lot like him. She had black hair and dark eyes, as far as I could see.

At one moment, I couldn't reach something on the top shelf, which pretty surprised me, because I'm really tall.

"May I help?" I hears a really attractive, male voice. Very, very attractive. I looked towards the sound of the voice, and saw him. All my hopes crushed.

"Alright." I muttered. Without any difficulty he reached at the top shelf and passed me a packet of 600g sugar I wanted.

"Thank you." I said, and took it away from him.

"Are you in the private school in here?" he asked me. I was surprised that he wanted to talk with me about personal things.

"Um, yes, why?" I asked.

"I'm just moving there with my sister and it would be good just to know one person." He said, smiling. Charming.

"Um... yea, I guess. How old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen." He answered. Great, he might be in the same class as me. Cloud nine.

"Me too. Then, see you at school!" I said and walked away. I wanted to go as far away from this guy as possible. He was making me feel weird.

"So I could just walk over to him and flirt! Great!" Sophie was moaning, while I stared out of the window. Our class was full of people who were talking and actually gave a shit about their lives.

The sky was dull and heavy, however I knew that above the heavy quilt on fluffy clowds, there is a Sun, shining with joy. I wished I would be above the clowds.

"Lori!" I heard.I quickly turned around and found Lauren and Sophie staring at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"He's here. With a girl." Lauren said and looked back. In the crowd of joy, I found a pair of two, unnaturally beautiful angels, talking to the teacher. They were both wearing our school's uniform: for boys, long, black trousers, a white, short sleeved shirt and a tie; for girls, a short, red skirt, with black lines, a short sleeved shirs and a tie.

"It's his sister." I said.

They gave me a curious look.

"He told me in the shop." I said.

"Aahhh..." they both said, and looked back at the two angels.

The teacher was still gurgling with them, but I knew _he_ wasn't listening, because his eyes slowly met with mine.

I slowly looked back at the window, to show that I had no intention to look at him any more. Then Alex ran infront of me.

"Hi, baby!" he said.

"Baby?" I said, with an odd face. "I thought Mandy was your baby since Friday."

"You're the only one I need!" he said.

"Don't pretend to be romantic, I know you're lieing!" I said, quiet loud, therefore some people looked in our direction. His face darkened and his smile turned up side down. He walked away, looking down at the floor. I followed him with my eyes, and noticed that this new guy was looking at me.

"Ok, everybody! Sit down!" we heard our teacher. "Not you two."

The two news stood infront of the board. Everyone's jaws fell on the floor. I couldn't believe they didn't notice them before. They're very eye-catching, afterall.

"This is Mick and Leah. They are two new students. I hope you treat them well and with respect." The teacher said. How else could somebody treat someone so attractive?

"Lori!" I heard. I quickly sat up and stared at him, begging not to get involved with the news. "You'll take care of them."

My mind screamed 'NO!', but my lips said "Whatever." And I looked back at the window.

We walked out of the classroom, me with Mick and Leah, everybody else staring at me with jealousy.

"Who knows, he might be your new boyfriend!" I heard Mandy behing me. I turned around with a glare. "Oh, no, he's too good for you! Hehe! I already got bored of Alex, therefore he's yours. Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot that you're not this kind of girl! And that's why you're not as popular as me." She walked by me, laughing.

I sighed and made my way through the door.

"Why did she say that?" I heard. I looked back and saw Leah looking at me, seriously.

"Because she's a fag." My answer made her laugh.

"What's our next class?" Jake asked, suddenly standing next to me.

"Um..." I said, shocked about his sudden appearance. "English."

"Oh, great." Leah sighed.

"The usage of descriptive techniques is very important in descriptive writing..."

What a drag. As always, I was staring out of the window, with Jake sitting next to me. Poor Leah had to go to the other group.

"Lori!" I heard my name being called.

"Undirect comparison." I answered, not taking my eyes of the window.

"Good, good." The teacher said.

"You like English?" I heard a very attractive voice. I looked at Jake indifferently.

"Yes, why?" I said.

"Just asking." He said, smiling. I think my rude reactions amused him.

I looked around the room, and saw that all the girls glared at me, in jealousy. I didn't realy care, they could have him, it's none of my business who he goes out with.

Although, I did feel strange affection to him. A little.

The bell rang and we went to our next class.

Lunch break was the best of the day. We sat outside, doing nothing. At least that.

"So..." Leah tried starting a conversation. "What do you guys do in your free time?"

We all looked at her, oddly.

"Nothing." We said in the same time. She lost her hopes.

"Easy to notice." She mumbled. Slowly, each one of us started laughing.

"You aren't really energatic, are you?" she tried again.

"Not in public places." Lauren said.

"So, in other words, you're shy!"

"Maybe..." I said. They looked at me weirdly.

"How about you?" Leah asked, sitting next to me. "Do you like any one?" this question was totally out of content, but I answered it anyway.

"I used to." I answered. "Now it's over."

To my surprise, my new friend smiled. "So you're single?"

"Um.. yeah." I answered. She smiled even more. Lezbian? "Why?"

"Just... I'm not a lez, don't worry." She added, grinning.

I stared at her, curiously.

"Hey, where do you live?" She asked me.

"Stalker." The only option.

She is a stalker, alright. She came to get me after school, with her brother.

"She forced me to." He said, not looking at me.

"Oh, don't be like that!" Leah said.

I closed the door behind me, and joined my new friends.

"What did you get me for?" I asked. Jake still didn't look at me.

"To hang out? There's not much to do in our house, therefore we thought about getting you!" Leah replied.

I just nodded, and started to walk.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Leah yelled after me.

"To the skate park? At that time there won't be a living soul." I said, turning back to her. She ran next to me, and Jake just slowly moved behind us.

True, on the skate park there wasn't anyone. At least anyone that I could see. But at a specific moment, Jake said, "Let's go away. There are people who we wouldn't like to know.".

"I can't see anyone." I replied.

"Then you're blind!" I heard. Two men flew out of the shadows, into the light of the lamp. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Leah and Jake! Long time no see." Said a tall man, with a very low voice.

Jake moved infront of me. It looked like he was protecting me from something. Leah did the talking.

"Good eavening, Samuell, Charles. What brings you here?" she asked.

"People." Another voice said, and giggled.

I looked from behind Jake's back. The two men noticed me immediately, therefore Jake pushed me back, gentlely, behind him, however they still noticed me. "You brought a snack?"

I instinctively got closer to Jake's back and hugged his shirt. He brushed my arm. Then his arm disappeared. I looked up, and saw that it held on the the men's neck. Jake watched him agressively, while the men just stared at him, coldly.

"Don't you touch her." Jake whispered. It wasn't a normal whisper, it was harsh and full of hate. Suddenly, the men's eyes grew wider, and he looked at me, surprised. Then he smiled, walked back and bowed. "My apologies. I didn't think it's the metter of this. I apologise again." He looked up and took his leave.

I stared at the place they disappeared from, then realized that I was still holding Jake's shirt. I slowly let it go, and moved a step back. They looked at me with worried eyes. I looked at the floor, trying to sort in my head what just happened. When I looked up, they were in the same position as they were before. I just noticed, that if you look deeply into their eyes, you could see some red. Black and red eyes. I was confused even more.

"I demand explanation."

They looked at eachother and relaxed. They probably thought I would run away.

"We're Vampires." Leah whispered. My eyes widened and I kept staring at them. I shaked my head.

"And why am I with you?" I asked, quietly.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Because you're my beloved." Jake said. This made me step back and cover my mouth.


End file.
